The UAB STD CRC Biostatistical-Data Management Core will insure coordination between the different CRC projects, promote interactive exchange of ideas, education activities efficient utilization of clinical resources, and provide financial and budgetary oversight, for the UAB STD Cooperative Research Center. The biostatistical-data management core will contribute to study design and data management in preparation for each of the projects outlined, provide ongoing monitoring of Project progress and assist in generation of reports and final analyses for each of the projects. The biostatistical- data management core will assure linkage between the laboratory core and Projects to insure that these data are readily available in timely fashion to facilitate the investigations.